


The Same Boy

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst?, Cheating, I suck at tagging, M/M, Relationship Issues, Trust Issues, i suck at summaries, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki, the power forward from New York Knicks, and Kagami Taiga, the power forward from Miami Heat, are finally on vacation after the conclusion of the NBA playoffs and they both decided to spend their vacation by going back to Tokyo, Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Boy

Kagami Taiga waits inside an airport in Tokyo Japan, he looks down at his watch, “he should be here any time soon,” he mumbles as he pulls down his Miami Heat hat futher on top of his red hair. As he waits near one of the terminals in the airport he continues to look out the large glass, watching as the planes ascend into the air, with a bright smile on his face.

 

“Oi! Bakagami!” shouts a normal voice as the thunk Kagai in the head, “what the hell are you doing?”

 

“Ahomine!” Kagami states as he rubs his forehead while glaring at the dark-skinned male, “why the hell did you do that?”

 

“I was standing here talking to you but you kept ignoring me!” Aomine states while pointing his finger at the male while slinging his bag over his shoulder his New York Knicks head covering his dark blue hair and most of his face.

 

“We wouldn’t even be here today if you didn’t oversleep yesterday,” Kagami mumbles as he walks away from the other male.

 

“I told you that you could have stayed the night and used my arm as a pillow,” Aomine states lowly for only Kagami to hear him.

 

Kagami smirks, “and be unsatisfied by your weak stroke game again?” Kagami grins while looking at Aomine and waves his arm, “nah, I’ll pass.”

 

“You bastard,” Aomine snarls which is followed loudly by Kagami’s laughter.

 

The two NBA players continue to walk through the Tokyo airport and all the way to Kagami’s car, laughing at each other and making jokes, and constantly pissing the other off.  They reach Kagami’s black car and he uses the key fob to unlock the car while they both took of their hats off and running their hands in their hair. 

 

“I’m really going to pay you back, Aomine,” Kagami states as he sits down and starts the car.

 

“Oh shut up about that,” Aomine states while rolling down the car window, “it was just a pair of shoes, it isn’t like I gave you a loan.”

 

“Because you let me borrow those shoes me and my team won,” Kagami grins brightly as Aomine looks at him before pushing his face back.

 

“Stupid,” Aomine states as he starts to grin himself, “there are better things in life than winning the NBA basketball championship.”

 

Kagami starts driving while he glances at the blissful face his friend is wearing, “sounds like you're in-love.”

 

“With the cutest nipples you’ll never see,” Aomine grins ear to ear while stretching back in Kagami’s car, “but seriously though I love him. I am in love with him and I want to come out. Adopt him… marry him. I want him.”

 

“Sounds like you got it bad,” Kagami states as he stops at red light and pats his fingers on the steering.

 

“You have to meet him. No you are going to meet him,” Aomine states as he sits up straight, “he is so sexy, he is about 173 cm with the softest skin you’ll ever touch.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Kagami inquires as he glances as his friend before pressing on the gas as the light turns green.

 

“And he drives this black Benz and he have this tattoo right on their waist the travels towards their dick,” Aomine rambles on while Kagami smile vanishes as he listens to his friend, “he has his own money, and he owns a hotel chain in Akasaka.”

 

Kagami holds up his hand, “wait just a second,” Kagami states as he pulls over in a parking lot near a basketball court. “Does he have dog?”

 

“Yeah,” Aomine states as he looks at his friend waiting for him to continue.

 

“Does he like vanilla milkshakes?”

 

“Yeah,” Aomine responds as his raises one of his eye brows, “who doesn’t like milkshakes.”

 

“No, I mean LOVE vanilla milkshake,” Kagami states, “does he ever pout when a restaurant says that they are out of vanilla ice cream or tofu soup?”

 

“Yeah,” Aomine nods his head slowly as he leans over and turns the air conditioner on.

 

“Does he have a three dotted mark on the inner side of his right ass cheek?” Kagami inquires as he watches Aomine bottom lip slightly drop.

 

“Yeah he does,” Aomine states while rubbing his head.

 

“Did he graduate from T university?” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Works for his family business?” Kagami asks again as he leans back in his seat.

“Yeah.”

 

“This is some shit,” Kagami states as he shakes his own head.

 

“What are you even talking about,” Aomine states as he glares at Kagami.

 

“I know who you are talking about,” Kagami responds.

 

“How well do you know him,” Aomine states as he grabs Kagami by the collar of his shirt.

 

Kagami doesn’t react to Aomine grabbing the collar of his shirt but meets his glare straight on, “I know him better than I know the play books.”

 

Aomine releases Kagami’s shirt and plops back down in his seat before he opens the door, “shit!” he slams it as he storms towards the basketball court.

 

Kagami moves out the car, “Oi! Don’t slam my car doors you, Ahomine,” Kagami states as he gently closes his car door and uses the key fob to pop open his trunk. He moves to the trunk and takes out one of the many basketball surrounded by plenty of worn out basketball shoes. He locks his car and runs over to Aomine.

 

“Man I can’t believe this shit,” Aomine grimaces as he steals the basketball from Kagami, “we’ve been messing around with the same guy. Is it the same one you told me about?”

 

“The one that I said I could trust doing me?” Kagami smirks as he stands in front of Aomine watching his pace as he dribbles the ball, “yeah,” he mumbles as he reaches to steal the ball but Aomine reacts fast and shoots the ball in the air, “and he is same guy you planned to marry one day.”

 

Kagami walks over to get the ball as it pattered away. “I met him at this party in Ni-Chome,” Aomine yells over to Kagami.

 

“I met him at party in Kyoto,” Kagami yells back over as he starts to dribble the ball, “he just came up to me, like he knew what he wanted, his confidence and his determination is sexy as hell. I asked him if he was single and he told that he didn’t have a man.”

 

“I wonder if the other guys that play NBA get hit on with the same shit,” Aomine states as he starts to the defend the goal, “he said the same shit to me. I even remember how he whispered in my ear asking me to take him home but we ended up at love hotel instead.”

 

Kagami goes in while dribbling the ball but immediately turns around in an attempt to throw Aomine off but they know each other too well. Kagami goes up to shoot a basic shot but decides to slum dunk it instead. Even though it was last minute decision he still made the ball into the old hoop. “The same thing was said to me,” he snarls, “did they say they would prep themselves in the shower?”

 

“Every single time,” Aomine shakes his head and he grabs the basketball but he lightly passes between his two hands. “I thought they were saying the truth when they said they loved me.” He stops dribbling and holds the basketball in one hand as he frowns, his left hand clenching together in a fist.

 

“And the way  he would say, ‘I want you’ while looking all seductive on the bed sheets,” Kagami reaches in his pocket and pulls out his phone, “look here I have pictures,” he shows it to Aomine. The picture of the man who has been lying to them both stretched out on while silk sheets, showing the fitting tattoo that was on the man’s waist and down to their hard member. Their arm covered their face but it didn’t hide their smile and the sheets covers the top of his head.

 

Aomine sneers as he pulls out his phone, “I have picture of him in a pair of booty shorts,” he flips open his phone and presses some buttons and shows the picture to Kagami. The man in the picture is faced away from the camera, with their ass high in air, which was not covered at all by the very short track shorts, and Kagami could even see the start of the mark on the inner side of the man’s butt cheek.

 

“He told me he has me on his wall paper,” Kagami groans as he snaps his phone closed.

 

“You talking about his light blue phone?”

 

“Nah, he told me that one was turned off,” Kagami responds while scratching his head, “it is obvious he has been lying to us and playing the two us like a pair of idiots.”

 

“You know what we should do?” Aomine asks while holding the basketball close to his hip with a wide grin on his face. 

 

“Call him out on it and see how he reacts?”

 

“Nah,” Aomine responds while letting the ball drop and rubs his hands together, “I have a better idea. We catch him in his little cheating game and dump his sorry ass.”

 

“We call him up,” Kagami snaps his fingers, “invite him to one of the fancy and hella private restaurants and we both get their early waiting for him to show up and walk in with the both of us standing there.”

 

“Exactly what I had in mind,” both Aomine and Kagami slap their hands together and goes towards each other with their shoulders touching,  “and maybe we could do it again,” Aomine whispers in Kagami’s ear, making his face deep red.

 

Kagami pull aways and clicks his tongue, “you horny bastard.”

 

Aomine smirks while he pulls out his phone again and started pressing numbers. He holds his phone up to his ear and presses his finger to his lips, “Ah hey,” he calls out loudly, “yeah I made it in Tokyo safely.” he smiles softly while nodding his head, “yeah I can’t wait to see you too. How about tonight? Dinner on me? At that restaurant you love so much,” Aomine chuckles, “I don’t mean you actually eating your dinner on me but I’m paying,” he pauses while looking at Kagami, “Okay. I’ll see you tonight at seven.”  He hands up the phone and the smile on his face drops dramatically, “such a lying, cheating trick.”

 

Kagami clicks his tongue, “I already called and made the reservations,”  he stretches, “I guess we gotta go get ready.”

 

“You mean you gotta prepare for my huge-” Aomine is cut off from Kagami throwing the basketball directly at his head and Aomine caught it the very last second, “Oi!”

 

Kagami points his finger at the other, “I told you never again, you bastard!” 

 

Aomine tilts his head while wearing a cocky smile, “oh come on I know you loved it.”

 

“We were like seventeen and drunk,” Kagami states as he rubs his face, “you know what I’m leaving,” he turns away and starts walking towards his car with Aomine following closely behind him.

 

The next few hours Kagami and Aomine prepared for their plan to catch their lover who has lied and been dating them both. Surprisingly they arrived to the restaurant early and their private room was already prepared. Aomine is wearing a plain white shirt under a black fitted vest, he wears grey slacks with a black belt, and he has on a new pair of black shoes. Aomine looks over at Kagami, first checking out his ass in his black slacks that fits him nicely. Kagami has on a white shirt, which is tucked in the fitted black slacks, the first few buttons are left open and shows off his strong chest, and he is wearing a black jacket. “Here is your room,” the host states as he moves to the side to let Aomine and Kagami, “I will bring the rest of your party here when they arrive and your waiter will be with you shortly.”

 

“Thanks,” Aomine mumbles as he sits down at the table leaning back in the chair, his leg spread open wide and Kagami sits besides him. 

 

“Just two more minutes and they will be here,” Kagami states while looking at his watch, “he always show up a minute early.”

 

“Yeah, how many times did you arrive late?”

 

“Too many damn times,” Kagami sighs, “you probably were late more than me,” Aomine rolls his eyes and avoids Kagami’s gaze.

 

“Bastard,” he mumbles while clicking his tongue.

 

“You’re party is in here,” they could hear the host saying outside the room, “your waiter will be with you shortly.”

 

Kagami and Aomine stand up waiting for him to walk into the room. They could hear the familiar sound of his shoes hitting on the wooden floor and they stood their patiently waiting for him to walk around the corner. A man with light blue hair and huge blue eyes walks around the corner striding into the room and right next to the young man was another young man the exact height with the same facial expression… who walks the same stride of confidence, expect he had bright red hair and red eyes. 

 

Kagami’s and Aomine’s eyes widen dramatically from seeing two of them standing next to each other across them. The only difference between them was their hair color and the red-heads eyes were different. The redhead turns to his brother and whispers in his ear and they both chuckle afterwards suddenly they look up at Aomine and Kagami with a soft smile on their face.

 

“I hope you don’t mind,” one of them spoke loudly, “that my brother came along with me.”

 

“I’m glad that I came along,” the other responds while winking, “I couldn’t wait to see you.”

  
“Um,” Kagami states as he glances at Aomine frozen next to him. Kagami grabs Aomine and suddenly turns them both around and cups his hand over his ear, “we are two fucking brainless idiots.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was listening to this playlist on Google Play market and an old song I haven't heard in a LONG time came on and it was The Same Girl by R. Kelly featuring Usher (if you haven't heard it or seen the music video I would look it up!) and that song inspired me to write this piece. As big fans of Kuroko's basketball we all know that Kuroko and Akashi were consider to be written as brothers until the manga artist changed his mind; therefore, in this alternate universe I decided to make Kuroko and Akashi fraternal twins.
> 
> I hope you like reading this one shot and enjoyed it!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and/or feedback.
> 
> XOXO,  
> Symone Nicole <3
> 
> P.S. which one do you think Aomine and Kagami were seeing?


End file.
